duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation
How Do I Apply A Character? For book-keeping for the staff, each character needs have its own application letter. Apply to imc.dusk@gmail.com. Your subject line should include both system and character name. Example: New/Transfer/Modified Changeling app for Jane Doe. Also, be sure to include the following information. *Character's name *Character sheet link (Please use the WoD: Dusk sheets on the bottom.) *Name of their model/avatar *A clear distinction if this is a pre-established character, modified, or new character. This must include what room it was played in, and a link to original sheet if pre-established or modified. Advanced characters (even those with less than 100 XP) need to have very well-written and detailed character histories that detail their previous adventures that led to them gaining such experienced. *Clear tracking of any additional point spending on the sheet. This means freebies and/or experience. Even if you don't remember, go back and recount the sheet, because we don't know where you spent the points either. In the end, it saves us all time. . What Can I Play? Here are the current available type characters. If its not listed now, it might be in the future. Werewolf: the Apocalypse *Garou - 12 tribes of Concordiat Garou; sorry no Stargazers for the time being. *Fera - Four breeds of Fera: Bastet, Corax, Nuwisha, Ratkin *Kinfolk (including ordinary kinfolk, Changeling/kithain, Mage/sorcerer/psychic kinfolk) *Umbrood-based characters (Ancestor Spirits, Jamak, Spirit, Pack Totem) Mage: the Ascension *The Nine Traditions of Mages, Hollow Ones, Orphan mages *Sorcerers and Psychics allied with the Traditions above, with sorcerer societies from the source book, or from setting-specific socities *Mortal Consors with no supernatural abilities *Familiars and familiar spirits (must be to an existing mage or bound to a chantry) Changeling: the Dreaming *Changeling *Chimera *Kinain Other For the time being these are: *Humans of any kind *Crossovers - Characters with aspects of more than one venue (for example, a fae-blooded Garou) are allowed. Please consult both game systems' pages for rules. *Ghost - Dusk does not use Wraith the Oblivion; we use a modified WtA-based spirit system with charms instead. Wraith is unnecessarily complex for Dusk and Ends of Empire will have taken effect in Dusk's cosmology. The remaining/new ghosts have no such hierarchies, guilds, powers and be designed using the rules for ghosts in WtA. . How Many Characters Can I Have? For now, players are limited character lists of a a max of 20 characters that can be any combination of WtA characters and others. Inactive, Retired or Dropped characters do not lose XP they've previously earned in Dusk. They can be picked back up "as-is" rather than reapplied and starting from scratch. . Pre-Established Characters These are basically characters already approved for another room that meet the character type criteria for the room. The character history must be different or updated but it is essentially the same character stat-wise. In order to earn Dusk XP, pre-established characters need a cloned version of their original sheet submitted on a WoD:Dusk sheet 'with Character Name Dusk up top to make sure Dusk XP and other room XP aren't being both applied. ''Please note that each player can only introduce 5 total out of 20 characters with a 100+ XP pool (including staff PCs but not staff NPCs which don't count against their total). From now on, to have advanced character or characters (anything with more that starting freebie points) players need to first make and apply one starting level (15/21 normal freebies + 15 for excellent background) character for that venue, have it approved and play it for a few days. This went into effect 11/8/10 and is not retroactive. '' ''. Modified Characters Players who want to keep the XP they earned in other rooms but modify or alter their character's stats for Dusk can do so. Tally up all freebie points and XP earned and then make a second sheet- don't erase the original. Double-check the math and then submit both sheets with Character Name Dusk included on copy meant for the room. ''Please note that each player can only introduce 5 total out of 20 characters with a 100+ XP pool (including staff PCs but not staff NPCs). From now on, to have advanced character or characters (anything with more that starting freebie points) players need to first make and apply one starting level (15/21 normal freebies + 15 for excellent background) character for that venue, have it approved and play it for a few days. This went into effect 11/8/10 and is not retroactive. '' Modified characters need to honor Dusk's House Rules. Fewer things are outright banned than in many roleplay rooms but will be updated as circumstances require. . New Characters For Dusk Players who want to make new characters from scratch are welcome to do so. -If- these characters are to be the allies, enemies, true loves, siblings, children, consors, pack mates, or otherwise in a relationship with established character played by someone else, please first ask that other player for permission to play out that role. If its your own character, that's fine too. In Dusk you can establish your own characters as each other's allies, enemies, contacts, pack-mates, and so on. Be sure to review Dusk's House Rules and Backgrounds first before making a new character's sheet. To determine how to create a modified or new character for Dusk, go to Creation Guidelines. '''Most new characters should also be starting level characters; exceptions of any kind count towards a player's total of 5/20 advanced characters and need to be created via advanced character rules for that venue. .''' Support Characters These are characters who are coming into the chronicle with positions within their sphere normally reserved for staff-run NPCs. They could be Pre-Established, Modified or New. *For Werewolf, these are characters with the rank of Adren and helping to run the septs/hives. *For Mage, these are adept characters helping run the chantries. *For Vampire, these are the heads of the Giovanni family, the Denver Primogen and leaders of the Sabbat. If the support character is staff-created and staff-sheeted, we ask to be allowed to keep the character and play it ourselves should the player leave the room or wish to retire it. However, if the support character is your own original character and simply recreated using advanced rules, its only the position (Master-of-Challenge, Toreador Primogen, Keeper of X chantry) that will be given to someone else if you go on extended LOA or retire the character. Support characters might be heroes, villains or neither. They are not more or less likely to die '''unless staff specifically asks you to play/create a character with a "dark fate" woven into the concept. . What Is the Room's Character Death Policy? No Kill Rule - most character death is consensual/avoidable. . Category:Rules Category:Creation Category:Application Category:House Rules